<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gym Buddies by TatsusFineAss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140755">Gym Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss'>TatsusFineAss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eren Yeager, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, M/M, Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alternative universe, modern day AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsusFineAss/pseuds/TatsusFineAss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi seems to have an admirer at his gym. Although annoying at first, he begins to wonder if there is more to it. One day, he decided to confront the good looking young man who's been eyeing him up for months.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi’s eyebrow raised as he could feel the usual gaze from his admirer from the other end of the gym. Without looking over or seeing the reflection of the young man in the mirrors, he knew who was staring. It was without a doubt the tall, innocent looking young green-eyed boy who had joined Levi’s gym only a few months prior. Since the very first day, he would go to the gym at the same time. 9pm until the building closed at 11. He would do the same repetition of exercise, the only thing changing was the weights he used which had slowly increased over the months he had been working out. <br/>For some reason, each and every night, Levi caught him glancing over his way rather frequently. It was usually when Levi was doing bench presses, squats, or simply doing reps of weights. At first, he thought it was simply the young man was less experienced and wanted to watch how others used the machinery, however that was becoming unlikely. Levi noticed that the machines both men used were almost completely different, and the guy had even asked a few others in the gym how to use various machines. </p>
<p>For some reason, he just liked to watch Levi. It was beginning to make him uncomfortable. So uncomfortable in fact, that he had brought it up to a few of his friends the previous weekend when they went out for a drink; </p>
<p>“Levi, you’re really bulking up! Going to the gym seems to be paying off, don’t you think?” his friend Hanji said as she squeezed his arm in the usual bar they went to.</p>
<p>“I thought you looked bigger too when I picked you up. How long have you been working out for?” Erwin asked as he motioned to the bar tender for another drink.</p>
<p>“A year. Have you only just now seen a difference?” Levi asked, bringing up his arm and gently flexing it for Hanji to get a better feel. </p>
<p>“I haven’t really been paying attention,” she laughed, her hands tightly pressing against the thick muscles, “but I just noticed tonight since you’re only wearing a t-shirt.” </p>
<p>Smirking to himself, Levi took another sip of his whiskey, the sudden thought of the boy at the gym creeping up in his mind. </p>
<p>“How are you finding it? When I used to go to the gym, I hated how busy it got and how long I had to wait for some of the weights, which is why I switched to home work outs,”  Erwin asked, stirring his rum and coke with a straw. </p>
<p>Clinking the left over ice in his glass and looking around to get the bar tenders attention, Levi frowned.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it’s fine. My gym is really quiet, but there’s this young guy that comes in every night at the same time, and just eyes me up and down. It’s really unnerving. He peers over when I’m on the bench or doing squats, and he’s always looking at me when we’re in the changing rooms. I wanna tell him to quit it, but he looks like just a kid.”</p>
<p>“Are kids allowed in gyms?” Hanji asked, putting a straw in her mouth and blowing, splashing alcohol on Erwin’s cheeks. </p>
<p>Tutting and giving a harsh flick to Hanji’s forehead, Erwin grinned at her stupid question.</p>
<p>“Obviously he doesn’t mean he’s a literal kid. He’s just younger.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Levi popped some melting ice into his mouth, swirling it around his mouth with his tongue. </p>
<p>“He must be eighteen or something.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just ask him to stop watching you? He might not know he’s even doing it,” Hanji said.</p>
<p>“Or maybe he has a crush on you,” Erwin taunted. </p>
<p>Clicking his tongue, Levi crushed down instantly on the ice in his mouth.</p>
<p>“No way. Gay people don’t have the luxury of picking people up at gyms like you two can. It’s unlikely there are two homos at some tiny ass gym in the middle of nowhere.”</p>
<p>This made both of his friends laugh, Hanji banging her hand on the table, and Erwin throwing his head back. </p>
<p>“Most straight people don’t pick others up at the gym either, Levi,” Erwin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well whatever,” Levi was blushing at their reaction, and scratched the back of his neck. “My point is, the chances of there being two gay guys in the same gym which has like, twenty people going there is just not gonna happen.”</p>
<p>“So, if It turned out that he was, and your point is wrong, would you go talk to him?” Hanji said, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Hanji was the only person Levi knew that could make him blush, as she always asked questions he’d rather not answer.</p>
<p>Scoffing and turning his head, Levi closed his eyes in a scowl.</p>
<p>“What kind of question is that? What kind of weird guy my age is going to approach a scrawny teenager?”</p>
<p>“You just said he’s probably eighteen, plus, you’re not that old Levi. You’re only thirty seven,” Erwin said, taking a sip of his new drink.</p>
<p>“ONLY thirty seven? That makes me twenty years older. No thanks.”</p>
<p>“Plus, you didn’t answer my question. If he were gay, would you go talk to him? Is he cute? Is he your type?”</p>
<p>Levi could feel his face heating up, and all he could do was stand up and head to the bathroom, which of course gave the two friends sitting at the table all the information they needed.</p>
<p>Thinking back to that conversation in the bar as he walked over to the weights, Levi glanced over to the boy who was always looking. Luckily, the boys focus was on his own weights that he was lifting. Getting a good look at him, Levi could tell that the young man had gained a significant amount of muscle on his upper arms. He looked to be a heck of a lot taller than Levi was, although at 5’1, that really wasn’t that difficult to accomplish. He had a flush tan, a few tattoos on his forearm, relatively nice chest muscles…</p>
<p>Suddenly feeling eyes on him, the young boy looked up, instantly coming red in the face as he saw Levi was looking. </p>
<p>‘Shit,’ Levi thought, quickly turning his head away as he picked up his own weights and sat down on the bench at the opposite end of the gym.</p>
<p>‘Fuck. That was weird. I shouldn’t stare back.’ </p>
<p>For the rest of his session, he tried to keep his mind away from the guy in the gym. </p>
<p>‘Obviously he’s hot. He’s really handsome. But he’s not looking over here because he thinks the same way about me. He probably is just staring off into space and not realising he’s looking. Plus, even if he did think I’m attractive, which he doesn’t, then does it matter? What is he gonna do? Ask for my number? Is he going to want to sleep with me? If he does, he’s probably more into topping, and I sure as hell am not bottoming for anyone. So there, it’s not going to work.’</p>
<p>Sweat was beginning to pile up on his body. He could feel it, running down the muscles in his back, and sticking to his clothes, making the fabric cling to him in a way that made him want to shower. </p>
<p>He got up, placing the weights back on their rack, and took once last glance around the room. Every one had gone, except the young boy which Levi had spent the last 45 minutes arguing with himself over. He looked to be almost finished as well. Without thinking too much more, he flicked the key for his locker out, biting the number plate and holding it in his mouth as he headed out, removing his shirt along the way. He was pretty desperate for a shower. </p>
<p>The locker room was empty by the time he got there. There were only two lockers still locked, while all the other doors were opened. Levi went straight to his one, opening it up and rummaging around his bag for his shower gel and shampoo. The shower was to his right, and he took off his training shorts and shoes to put them away. He’d remove his boxers when he got into the shower. </p>
<p>As he was searching for his towel, he heard the door open. Obviously, it was the green eyed boy. </p>
<p>The young man cleared his throat, opening up his own locker. </p>
<p>‘This is awkward…’ Levi thought. ‘Just don’t look his way, and get right in the shower once you find this god forsaken fucking towel…’</p>
<p>Tutting under his breath, Levi threw his head back in annoyance.</p>
<p>He had forgotten his towel at home. </p>
<p>This wouldn’t have been an issue to most, as the option to just jump in the car and head home and have a shower there, would make more sense. But that wasn’t an option for Levi. The thought of getting in his car, covered in sweat, just sounded disgusting. He was pissed off. Incredibly pissed off. </p>
<p>“Fuck sake” he said, his head still flung back, eyes closed. </p>
<p>Without turning, he opened an eye and glanced over at the other guy in the room, who was of course, bashfully looking over.</p>
<p>"Oi - brat," he said, his voice grumbly with annoyance. He hadn't planned on talking to this kid, but his frustration and annoyance was bubbling up, he couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>"Why are you always gawking at me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The look on the poor young boys’ face would have easily made Levi feel bad for being so confrontational, however he was not in the mood to be sympathetic. This kid had been staring at him every single damn time he had been going to the gym, making him uncomfortable, and making him stress over the reason for such behaviour. To top it all off, he hadn’t been able to focus on his work out much that night, and he was pretty pissed about not being able to shower.</p><p>“I…uh…” the other boy began to stutter. He seemed rather intimidated, despite being a solid foot and a half taller than Levi. He seemed to shrink a little within himself, stepping backwards, causing his back to press against the wall. </p><p>“I um…I…”</p><p>“Huh? What’s wrong? Does your mouth not work?” Levi said as he took a few steps closer, his eyebrows pushing together in anger.</p><p>“I – I’m sorry sir…I don’t know…what to say…” the young boy said, his knees rubbing together in nervousness.</p><p>“Do you know you’ve been watching me?”</p><p>The boy nodded, his cheeks reddening more minute by minute.</p><p>“So what’s the deal? Have you got something to say to me? Do I have something on my face? Is it funny seeing a short guy working out?”</p><p>Levi had no idea what he was saying. The last point said far more about his own insecurities than it did anything else. The young boy’s eyed widened as he opened his mouth to try to defend himself, his hands starting to fidget as he watched Levi slowly approach.<br/>“H-huh!? Wh-what? No! I…I don’t think that at all…I just…” </p><p>Levi’s hand was thrust onto the wall next to him, ensuring he couldn’t get away easily. He felt somewhat stupid, standing next to someone so much taller than himself. However, he wanted to get to the bottom of all this staring. That, and he wanted to blow off some frustration.</p><p>“You just what?” </p><p>“I just…” the boy’s eyes were darting to the corner so as to not look at Levi’s face.</p><p>“Huh? Hurry up and answer me!”</p><p>“I just…find you really attractive, sir!” the young boy said, his eyes squeezing shut as his cheeks flushed a deep pink of embarrassment. He was pressing himself so tightly to the locker room wall, making himself as small as he possible could. By the looks of it, he appeared to be bracing himself for a beating.<br/>Letting his hand slip down off the wall, Levi took a few steps back. The locker room fell silent, and he wondered to himself what his next move should be. In all honesty, he was…shocked. Surprised, even, that that was the reason the boy had looked at him so intently. </p><p>‘So he thinks I’m attractive. What does that mean? Is he gay? If he is…’ Levi could feel himself become excited. He hadn’t been with anyone physically in a long time, and just the knowledge that this incredibly attractive guy in front of him thought he was good looking was enough to get his hopes up.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he asked bluntly.</p><p>“Eren.” The young boy said, hesitating slightly before answering. His eyes were still squished together, as if he were preparing to get slapped.</p><p>“How old are you?”</p><p>“I just turned eighteen Sir,” Eren answered, his fingers continuing to scramble together.</p><p>Levi took a deep breath in.</p><p>“Are you gay?” </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“So you were looking at me because you thought I was attractive.” Levi asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity. This was now becoming a sticky situation. Knowing both of them were attracted to each other, he felt he was about to enter into something dangerous. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>“Are you sexually attracted to me?”</p><p>“Wh-huh?” Eren finally opened his eyes, his nose now turning red with shame and embarrassment. Levi had to admit, he looked rather dashing. His face glowing in shyness, his hair messed up from his previous work out, his gym clothes ever so slightly too big for him, but tight enough to see the newly developing muscles in his arms and chest. Dare he say…Eren looked pretty damn hot, and it made Levi want to embarrass him even more.</p><p>“Answer me.” </p><p>“I…yes…you’re my type so…of course I am…” the young boy answered, covering his face with his hands. He could barely take this kind of conversation.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you? Or are you more into being on top?” The bluntness of his question cut through the thick awkward atmosphere in the locker room. </p><p>“Sir I…are you making fun of me?” Eren’s voice was shaky as he opened a few fingers to allow himself to look at the man in front of him.</p><p>“Not at all. I’m gay too, so I want to know what you want from me,” Levi replied as he folded his arms. </p><p>‘Why am I telling this kid I’m gay? It’s not his business. You got your answer as to why he was staring, now just let him go and get home.’</p><p>“You too?”</p><p>Levi grunted in assurance.</p><p>“You mean…you also want to…?</p><p>This was the question Levi had been tossing around his head for some time. Did he…? Did he want to do it with this guy? </p><p>“Depends on what you want from me. You’re really cute, but if you want to top me, that’s not gonna happen. It also depends on if you’re a virgin. I’m not really into popping anyone’s cherry.”</p><p>At this, Eren removed his hands from his face, and placed them on his legs. He looked down at the floor, thinking rather deeply for a moment, however the glowing in his eyes suggested Levi had just offered to do something that he had wanted to do for months. <br/>“I…I’d like to be…f-“</p><p>“Oh?” Levi raised an eyebrow. This situation was heading right where he wanted.</p><p>Eren took a few seconds to give his answer. This kind of situation was not something he was expecting to experience, and this very thing happening was making him feel queasy with curiosity.  <br/>“I’d…I’m…I’d like you to fu-ck me…”</p><p>Smirking, Levi pointed to one of the bathroom stalls behind them. </p><p>“Go in there then, and I’ll fuck you.”</p><p>He had no idea what he was doing. This was not his thing, what so ever. Having sex with a guy he literally just met? In a public place? With someone so much younger? What the hell was he thinking? But he couldn’t help himself. Seeing Eren shake weakly at the thought of getting fucked by the guy he had been crushing on so heavily was just too pleasurable for Levi.</p><p>“Wh-what? You’ll fuck me?” The look of pure amazement and bliss on Eren’s face was rather adorable.</p><p>Levi nodded, pointing his thumb to the cubicle door. </p><p>“R-really?” </p><p>He nodded again. </p><p>“You’re not a virgin, are you? </p><p>Eren shook his head vigorously. </p><p>“No sir! I’m not.”</p><p>“Then get in there and keep your mouth shut in case anyone hears us.”</p><p>Nodding, Eren headed for the closest bathroom stall, as Levi grabbed his lotion from his gym back. He had never had sex without lube, so lotion had to make do. The realisation of what he was doing hit him as he heard someone walk past the locker room, chatting to one of the staff members. <br/>‘Am I really gonna have sex in a locker room bathroom stall? With someone young enough to be my kid? What if we get caught?’</p><p>There was no denying that the two would be in some serious trouble getting caught by the staff, and even more if it were a regular of the gym who had some old school beliefs about gay men. But the excitement of the situation was making a rush of blood flow to his crotch. <br/>Waiting a few seconds to ensure the guy passing had gone, he turned and walked into the stall Eren was in. He was sitting patiently on the closed over toilet, his legs slightly trembling. </p><p>Locking the door behind him, Levi’s senses were on high alert for anyone coming into the locker room. </p><p>“Sir…you’re already hard.” </p><p>Wincing with embarrassment, Levi turned around to see a small tent forming in Eren’s boxers.</p><p>“You too. Does the thought of getting caught turn you on?” Levi grinned, watching as Eren shyly removed his work out t-shirt. Once it had been thrown to the floor, Eren bent down, letting his knees fall to the floor as he crawled closer, placing his face right under the growing length in Levi’s underwear. He looked up, the innocent shyness fading away into the background as a more primal lust was brought forward.</p><p>“I’ve never done it in public sir. But I’d do it anywhere if it meant I could do it with you, I’ve been dreaming of this for months.” </p><p>Levi pressed his back against the bathroom door, cupping Eren’s cheek in his hand. The longingness in those dark green eyes made his thighs weak.</p><p>“Can I suck you, sir?” Eren asked, before tugging at the fabric of Levi’s boxers with his teeth, pulling them down just enough to allow the thick length which was becoming embarrassingly hard at an alarmingly fast pace to pop out.<br/>Guiding Eren’s face with one hand, and holding his cock at the base, Levi’s thumb gently pried open the soft pink lips below him, slapping the tip of his erection on the tongue that was trying desperately to lap up as much of his taste as it could.</p><p>“Let’s see if you can fit everything in.” </p><p>Once Eren had began sucking, Levi’s head fell back against the toilet door, opening up his mouth and letting out a long groan. The kid sure knew what to do. With total ease, he slid his mouth right down to the base, his nose brushing against the dark pubic hair, his throat opening up to gobble down every inch. Placing his hands on the ground, Eren bobbed his body back and fourth, eating up everything he could. What was more pleasurable, was the deep moans and grunts coming from him, as his own erection grew enough to poke out of his boxers, becoming wet with excitement. </p><p>Taking a look down, the two locked eyes. </p><p>“You look like this is the most delicious thing you’ve ever had,” Levi grinned, placing his hand on the back of Eren’s head in order to control the rhythm more. He began to gyrate his hips, grinding into the younger boys mouth which was fully open, accepting everything there was to enter.  </p><p>“Fuck, you are way too good at this,” he winced, staring down at the eyes which were filled with pure glee as his face was fucked, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. It was not long before Eren’s hand reached for his crotch, tugging down his own underwear, wrapping a hand around his cock, rotating his wrist to pleasure himself.<br/>Levi could feel sweat trickle down his chest, his hair sticking to his face, as his climax was coming. Pulling out before he reached the point of no return, he pinched Eren’s face, directing him to lick up any strings of saliva. </p><p>“You’re such an obedient boy, aren’t you?” Levi smirked.</p><p>Swallowing all of the wetness in his mouth, Eren turned himself around on his knees, his arms holding onto the toilet seat, as he pulled down his boxers, revealing the pink entrance beneath.</p><p>“Sir…please fuck me now…I can’t wait any longer,” he said, his voice becoming a light breath as he looked over his shoulder, the desperation in his eyes.</p><p>Levi felt a sudden instinct to comply. He squirted lotion onto his fingers, rubbing the moisture around his cock, before layering more directly onto Eren’s entrance. At the cold feeling, the younger boy shivered.</p><p>“You don’t have to prepare me sir…I want you so bad…please go inside,” Eren said as he buried his head in his arms in embarrassment, his knees starting to shake while Levi’s fingers slid inside, gently opening up the hole.</p><p>“Are you that desperate for me to breed with you, you can’t wait? I’ve got to get you ready, unless you’ve had so much cock in you you’re already loose enough?” </p><p>Shaking his head in disagreement, Eren’s eyes began to water with shame. </p><p>“N-no sir! I’m not a slut…I just…I’m so excited right now I could cum any minute.”</p><p>Levi smiled.</p><p>“You’re not a slut? You’re on your knees begging to be fucked by a guy you met fifteen minutes ago in a gym’s toilet. Are you sure you want to say you’re not a slut?” </p><p>Whimpering at the sharpness of Levi’s words, along with the feeling of his length pressing up against his entrance, Eren braced himself.</p><p>“I – I’m not a slut, sir! I just… you drive me crazy, I just want to feel you inside.” </p><p>As soon as Levi slid himself inside, the tight feeling of warm softness enclosing around his length, his head fell back, and his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach as he heard two people enter the locker room. </p><p>Immediately, he stretched his arm around, popping two fingers in Eren’s mouth, as he began to quietly pound into him. </p><p>“Keep quiet, don’t make a sound,” he whispered into Eren’s ear, as his hips worked as slowly as they could.</p><p>“B-but sir, you feel so good…” Eren’s voice was luckily shrouded in the sound of the guys on the other end of the door talking and banging open their lockers.</p><p>Eren’s eyes were rolling in the back of his head, the feeling of being completely filled up by Levi’s thick, curved length was too much for him to handle. His heart was beating at the fear of being caught, but as his climax was creeping up, he almost didn’t care. All he could do was suck and bite on Levi’s fingers, as the other expertly pulled out and back in, ensuring their skin did not slap against each other to make any noise. He could feel himself about to explode, but he didn’t want to be the first to cum. With one hand in Eren’s mouth, his other bent down to gently stroke at the younger mans erection, which was proudly standing up in excitement.</p><p>They heard the two guys close their lockers, and sit down as they tied up their gym shoes. </p><p>“S-sir! I’m gonna cum…I can’t hold it in…” Eren whispered.</p><p>“Good boy, cum for me…but stay quiet, you got that?”</p><p>Trying to hold back his moans so bad, Eren couldn’t contain it any longer. The feeling of his prostate being hit repeatedly was far too much. </p><p>Throwing his head back, guzzling back Levi’s fingers to ensure he didn’t moan, his cum sprayed out onto the toilet floor. As Eren’s ass squeezed tightly in orgasm, Levi closed his eyes, opening his mouth and biting down on the back of the younger boys neck, releasing his own cum inside, keeping his voice down as much as he could as he heard the two men leave the locker room. </p><p>____________</p><p>Finally, Levi got home. He went right into the bathroom, filling up the bath with hot water, bubbles, and grabbed himself a beer. Sinking into the bathtub, he let his body finally relax, and get rid of the build up of sweat. <br/>As he opened up the can of beer, his phone buzzed twice. <br/>One, was a message from Eren, confirming the number was his.<br/>The other, was a message from Erwin.<br/>‘Hanji wants us to meet up next weekend for drinks. We’re both pretty curious about how that kid at the gym story is developing. When are you free on Saturday?’<br/>Taking a mouthful of beer and swallowing, Levi smiled to himself, letting his phone slip down onto the floor.<br/>‘My my…how will I tell them?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this took a while to finish :) hope you all like it! this will be the last chapter, but please let me know how you like it and let me know if you have any recommendations of other fics/ships/anime :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SoooooOooooOooo because I am mentally ill and unemployed, I've decided to write another SNK fic lmao<br/>It will be done in two chapters I think, unless people want me to continue it :) <br/>Do let me know what you think, as comments really cheer me up.<br/>Also, I hope my writing is okay. I feel myself slipping up here and there, but it's probably because my mind isnt the best right now.<br/>Anyway! Enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>